Silver Asters- sequel to A Godfather's Duty
by KusanoSaku
Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School… Warning: References to past Mpreg and past child abuse. snupin sequel to A godfather's duty.
1. Prologue

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

Prologue

It was Harry's seventh birthday…

That meant that it was time for Harry to go to magical primary in September.

While Cora, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Millie, Daphne, Greg, Vince and their newer friend Blaise were excited.

There would also be former residents of their orphanage, the children who had been rescued from the same abusive orphanage as Harry, Alice and Anthony.

Crowds had less intimidated Harry since Teddy and Fili were born, so every year they invited more friends to his birthday party.

This would be the first one with all of his friends present.

They'd arranged to visit Ravenworth Castle minora in Yorkshire where the Lovegoods raised Unicorns.

Unicorns had a calming affect on Harry and he needed all the calm and peace he could get.

Since Cora was born on the same day as Neville, she was born just before midnight on July 30 while Harry was born at forty past midnight on the thirty-first almost an hour later, they celebrated their birthday together on Harry's because they were twins.

The Prince-Lupin family; Severus, Remus, Cora, Harry, Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili portkeyed to Ravenworth Castle minora…

Harry and Cora were seven; Sera and Nemia five while Teddy and Fili were three. Six was more then enough and even though Moony wanted lots of pups, they'd agreed that they didn't need any more so Severus had Andromeda cast a semi-permanent contraceptive charm that she checked every appointment to see that it was still working.

No sooner had they arrived Draco called out excitedly.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry blushed, "Hi Draco…"

Cora bounced up to her own playmates Giselle Goyle, Millie Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

The girls greeted her with varying amount of enthusiasm.

The Lovegood unicorns were quite tame, nothing like the temperament natures of a bicorn.

The older kids were playing with the unicorns; Xenos was letting them pet them, brush them, feed them and ride them.

The younger ones were playing with rabbits in a crèche, a four-foot high fenced enclosure overseen by Demeter.

Andromeda and Ted brought their adopted kids Dudley; who was one of Sirius' first rescues, curiously he was Petunia's son, and then there were Sam and Ariel, so they had a total of three boys and a girl, the eldest Dora was a girl. Andromeda had ended up cursed infertile by Bellatrix and the vindictive wench had caused her to go into labour early making it so she had to handle parenthood and married life while studying for her N.E.W.T.S.

Sirius had been so furious with the Ministry as a whole after he'd been released with no charges and a huge apology that he'd quit the Auror corps. Sirius whose relationship with Harry was rocky at best, because Harry didn't trust him, had joined forces with Filius who had been Headmaster since Dumbledore was fired by the Board of Governors and Aurora Greengrass who was still of the Department of Head of Magical Children.

As Headmaster Filius had access to the Hogwarts Book of students that recorded every magical child born in Britain. He knew the names of every magical family, so any unknown name was presumed to be a Muggleborn. Sirius would receive the name and with Sancus' help he would locate the child to begin periodic observation.

Orphaned children would immediately be transferred to the Malloy Orphanage at Number Seven Malloy Square. Any well-treated Muggleborn child would be left with their parents, but those who were mistreated would be retrieved and sent to the orphanage that was still managed by Ms. Arabella Figg.

Mind Healer Myrtle Sprout would interview the children and a healer who was selected by Andromeda would examine them. If counseling or healing was needed, they were helped on the road to physical and mental health. Once they were deemed healthy, parents who applied to Aurora's department were investigated and were introduced to the orphanage. Where hopefully the prospective parents and children were drawn together.

Some families like the Peaks had suffered in war and like Andromeda were unable to have children naturally. Others like Silvanus Kettleburn never married but wanted to be parents so they were allowed to adopt after passing a series of tests to determine if they could hand a child who might have been abused as Harry had been.

Every rescued child was granted a place at the Malfoy owned preschool across the square from Number Seven. Those who weren't adopted were scholarships students; Lucius had plenty of 'friends' like the Lovegoods and the Flints who were only too happy to serve on the school's Board of Governors and/or donate to pay for said scholarships.

The Prince-Lupin family always made an appearance at the birthday parties of rescued children whether or not they were adopted; usually it was Remus and Cora who attended the parties because Harry was still uncomfortable about being parted from Severus and he wasn't that close to the rescued children even if they had been abused as well at the Jersey orphanage.

It wasn't the only one; the Aurors in a special task force secretly approved by the Muggle Prime Minister had taken each orphanage in the Muggle World and gone over it with a fine toothcomb. Any abuser soon found themselves imprisoned or in the case of the first orphanage dead by supposed suicide.

All removals were made to appear as legal as possible…

While Andromeda hadn't managed to have her own infertility healed, she had treated Narcissa's.

So Narcissa had a daughter Ayla who was the same age as Teddy and Fili, as well seven-year-old Draco and two-year-old Marcus.

Neville's mother had survived her attack but his father had not, the Ministry had retired Alys and paid the Longbottom estate the usual sum for a member of Magical Law Enforcement dying on the job, so he had remained an only child…

Madam Aurora Greengrass had Daphne who was Harry and Cora's age, Maia who was the same age as Sera and Nemia, while Arethusa 'Aria' was the same age as Teddy and Fili.

Pansy had a younger brother Laurel who was the same age as Luna…

Theo's father Oran had been arrested for multiple crimes, but part of his bond Evelyn's deal after turning him over to the Ministry was that she was to be given carte blanche control of the Nott estate and the right to take semen samples. Oran had seduced her, convinced her to marry him promising her a large family only to decide to renege on his promise after having his heir. Now Theo had a brother 'Ned' who was Teddy and Fili's age as well as a sister 'Gracie' who was still a baby at a year and five months.

Greg had his elder sister Giselle and a younger sister Georgette who was Gracie's age and was named for his deceased Uncle George, Blaise's former stepfather.

Vince had a younger sister Isolde who was a year old then Sera and Nemia…

To keep Harry from being overwhelmed; Cora kept Daphne, Pansy, Giselle and Millie with her while the younger ones played with the rabbits.

So Harry only had Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Vince and Greg around him…

There were even separate areas where the birthday children were spending time with the unicorns.

Eventually, the house elves arrived with their lunch and the parents called the older twelve children to eat while fetching the younger ones from the crèche.

Harry had a table with his protective friends while Cora had a table with her friends.

That didn't mean that she wasn't a friend of Harry's friends like Draco and Theo, actually she was but she knew that too many people too close to Harry was likely to make her brother panic.

The tables were small but sat six, and anyway Remus and Severus had gotten quite good about keeping track of their children and making sure that they didn't get too messy.

After a lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, there were presents…

Sirius of course gave Harry and Cora a toy broom for larger kids.

Ted gave them Muggle bikes to ride at home, while Dora gave them Muggle magic tricks.

Andromeda had started a weekend painting class at the primary school.

The curriculum at Number Four was mathematics, reading, writing, elementary magical theory, art and flying.

They also taught magical games like gobstones, Wizarding chess and Exploding Snap as well as picture taking, sketching, painting and Music.

Narcissa had started teaching music on weekends.

Lady Mairsile Montague had agreed to teach him how to care for mundane plants like growing flowers for their mothers.

Ted taught all of the orphans how to ride bikes; he took them to movies and encouraged his adopted kids to be friends with them…

Teddy banged on the table, "Cake!"

Severus frowned, "Theodosian Lyall Lupin! It is Harry and Cora's birthday not yours."

Teddy and Fili treated him to identical pouts, Teddy was still an Metamorphmagus and his 'cousin' Dora came over a lot to play games she created to test her abilities since they were the only ones in the 'family'. Teddy and Fili were half-identical twins; they would be fully identical if it weren't for Teddy's animagus gift.

There was a pop in the distance that sent even retired Aurors Alys and Sirius into alert.

Harry turned and called out, "Grandpa!"

Then all of the Prince-Lupin kids were running towards Lyall.

The court case against Dumbledore filed by Severus and Sirius had publicized their marriage and his workaholic grandfather had shone up at their door.

There had been contention between his grandfather and his dad to the point where they didn't speak and Lyall never visited.

After learning that Remus' father had accrued serious debt and forced Remus to declare bankruptcy, Lyall had shone up and by the time Sera and Nemia were born Remus had a more amicable relationship with Lyall then Harry did with Sirius.

All Lupins apparently were natural wolf shifters, which was why Lyall didn't give a knut about Remus being a werewolf. Apparently, a magical wolf blessed them and they had special affinity for magical and mundane creatures but especially canines.

Lyall adored his grandkids and spoilt them, while he was still a workaholic, he always showed up for birthdays and solstice…

Trotting along at Lyall's side was his faithful companion/partner Ceres. He pulled out a pure white fluff ball that was twice the size of most puppies dumping him in Harry's surprised arms. "I know you're seven not seventeen but I thought she'd be a good friend for you. A little responsibility never hurt anyone."

Remus was bit annoyed that his grandfather hadn't asked but it was too late to protest.

As he approached he heard Harry ask softly, "What's her name?"

Lyall gave out a rumbling chuckle, "She doesn't have one? The O'Shaneseys let the family who adopts them name them. Their wolfhounds are very gentle but they can be very protective, I thought you would like a dog."

Harry shyly hugged the elder Lupin, "Thanks grandpa!"

"No problem pup. Now what do I have for the princess?" Lyall chuckled as he pulled a golden retriever pup out of another pocket.

Cora squealed, "Pretty!"

"She's a girl, I thought maybe you'd like a puppy too."

"What about us?" Teddy pouted.

"Let's see…Fudge chocolate bar from Honeydukes for Teddy, Fizzing Whizz-bees for Fili, strawberry sugar quills for Nemia and raspberry flavoured cauldron cakes for Sera." Lyall said digging out treats for the younger twins.

Lyall might not give equal gifts but he was good about bringing something for all of them so no one felt left out. He had never treated Harry as anything less them family even though he was the only one of his and Severus' children who didn't have any Lupin blood.

"I think I'll call mine Accalia…do you like that girl?" Harry asked.

The puppy yipped and licked his face.

"She's pretty like a sunrise so I think I'm going to call her Aurelia." Cora declared as she cuddled her puppy.

"No candy now kids, save it for later." Lyall gently reprimanded Teddy, "I believe I'm just in time for cake?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah…"

Lyall nodded at Remus as he ushered them back towards the guests, "Remus."

Remus sighed, "Lyall."

"Sorry about the pup thing, it was a last minute decision that came about when I was visiting Killian and well I thought that it would be just the thing to boost Harry's confidence. They only had one pup left so I had to find another for Cora. I read the puppy's independent testing, she's just the right personality for Harry. She was the litter's little mother who looked after the others. Cora's is the runt of the litter, I think she prefers to take care of then the other way around."

Remus had always been taken aback at Lyall's astute observations about all of them. "Will they all get pups?"

Lyall snorted, "Sera will want a snake or a cat, I'm not sure but Nemia might need a protective dog like Harry or she'll need one like my Ceres who will be a partner. Teddy will need a wolf not a wolfhound, Fili is a bit young and it's hard to guess what he's like. Severus is going to hate it but I'm worried he's the Hufflepuff out the bunch."

Remus snorted, "The Prince heir a Hufflepuff?"

Lyall shrugged, "Live as long as I have and you get a feel for these things. Sure Harry is a bit skittish but with his history it's no wonder, he's no Gryffindor that's for sure. He spends most of his time with Slytherins and I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up there. Cora is a brainy witch, not unlike her mother I gather so she'll likely be a Ravenclaw. Sera is the Slytherin out of all the girls, but I'm sure you know that given her naming. Nemia is quiet but intense, you've taken good care of her and her weakness at birth is almost undetectable. She'll be a Gryffindor; Teddy is destined for Slytherin the conniving lovable brat. With three Slytherins, I'm sure Fili's Sorting will be forgiven."

Remus couldn't deny that even with as little time as Lyall spent with them, he knew his great-grandkids well.

Sera was a strange mixture of Andromeda and Severus, very self-contained and highly intelligent. Sera was the one who was always 'breaking' into Severus' lab to brew and she was the one who always begged to help him prep his potions. For a five-year-old to have more skill then Remus did at his age was funny but not impossible because she was Severus' daughter. She practically taught herself to read and it wasn't uncommon to find their five-year-old daughter reading books that Cora read first and then arguing their contents with Cora. She definitely had Severus' biting wit, despite Nemia being the one that Andromeda laboured for weeks to repair weeks of uteral mal-nutrition, they had asked Andromeda to be her godmother. Which made her closer to Cora since they shared the same godmother as well as blood-sire…

Nemia had Ian and Jayme, members of Remus' pack as godparents, within a week of rescuing the children the two had bonded emotionally to two abused Irish witches who were twins, Aednat and Beibhinn that they eventually blood adopted. Since Jayme had been disowned just as Damocles was, it wasn't hard for them to adopt or even blood adopt since they no longer needed permission. Luckily for Damocles, his Smith relations through his mother were more than willing to accept his kids.

The older Nemia became the more you realised that she was an observer rather then shy. When she did speak up it was usually profound, like her sisters Nemia was highly intelligent but more like Sera then Cora, Nemia wasn't really very social.

Teddy was their exploring, always into everything. He got around baby-proofing wards by using his Metamorphmagus gift just like Dora had, he summoned anything he wanted no matter how much they tried to keep him out of things. Doors never stayed locked with him around. Then again with the likes of Sirius as a godfather, which was begrudgingly allowed by Severus who picked Lucius in retaliation.

Fili was most happy just colouring which was why Ted always gave the boy Muggle finger paints, mega boxes of crayons, sketchbooks and large portrait sized tablets for watercolour just for Fili to finger paint. While he wasn't the Metamorphmagus he was just as obsessed with colour as Teddy was…

Unexpectedly, Luna skipped up to Harry beaming as she pulled an emerald green and silver collar and leash from her pocket and present them to Harry.

They were the right size for his wolfhound puppy, and then she handed a sapphire and bronze collar and leash to Cora who hugged the unique girl and kissed the top of Luna's hair. She maybe a Lovegood but she was clearly all Malfoy in colouring…

Harry had received mostly toys from his friends and some clothes or books from their parents, but the way he held onto his puppy was clear that Accalia was his favourite present.

Cora was given more books then toys but she was cooing over her puppy whose hair/fur was the same colour as galleons.

They had cake and by that time, all of the kids no matter if they were seven or three were tired.

So the grumpy children were swept off carried by their parents into the castle to floo home.

With six kids it was more difficult but Severus had Teddy and Fili, leaving Sera and Nemia to Remus. Cora was very proud of herself and had been flooing by herself since she was six. So Lyall invited himself for dinner and flooed Harry home.

When grandpa came around it was always a late night full of stories…

Harry might be scared of people but he was just as excited about their grandfather's 'terrifying tales' of chasing and capturing magical creatures like boggarts as his siblings were.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

Chapter 1

Remus and Severus went to get the younger kids up, trusting Cora who had been bouncing like she was on a Muggle trampoline all week to wake Harry.

Cora calmed Harry much like Draco; in fact they still shared a room. They had a castle themed bedroom and Lyall had bought them a bunk bed that was designed like a mini castle.

When Draco spent the night, he was the only one Harry was comfortable enough to let do that, but Harry sometimes slept over at Malfoy Manor when Theo and Blaise were there.

When Harry had Draco over or was at Draco's house, then Cora was usually over at Pansy or Millie's. She was actually closer to Pansy then Millie, since Millie was practically attached to Giselle all the time. They were oddly best friends before the rest were born and sometimes, Millie treated the others as interlopers in their circle but Cora wasn't the type to take offence because she was a natural peacemaker.

"Herodotus James Potter! You won't make me late for the first day of school! We're not cowards so you get out of that bed before I conjure water to dump on your head." Cora chided.

_"You wouldn't!" Harry whinged. _

_"Try me!" Cora challenged._

There was a cry of indignation and then Harry tore out of their room, sopping wet.

Severus chuckled, "You really shouldn't dare Cora, you always lose."

Harry pouted, "I don't want to go to school."

Remus sighed, "All children go to school Harry. You'd still have to go even if we lived in a Muggle village. All of your friends will be there as well as your cousins and some of the kids at the orphanage."

Harry and Cora were the ones who went shopping with Remus to go pick out presents for the kids who weren't adopted yet. They usually did their shopping in France or in at the Hill of Tara to avoid the stalking nature of the British crowds.

"You can't hide out at Merrivale forever." Severus reminded him.

"Why not?" Harry said petulantly.

"Because, that sort of behaviour is beneath you Harry. You've grown so much, you can do this I believe in you. Draco will be there and you know he won't let anything happen to you. As if the other boys would even dare bully you or let anyone else do it, you'll be fine. You'll be safer at Number Seven then anyone I know, practically your entire future year would hex anyone just for upsetting you." Remus smirked.

Severus' flinch was almost imperceptible.

Merlin knew the main reason they wanted the kids to get used to going to school was because Severus and Remus were looking forward to having more kid-free time.

They loved their kids but, they still needed physical intimacy and with Teddy popping in and out of everything, Harry's dependency of using Severus' presence as a security blanket still it made finding time together difficult.

Sometimes they asked Lyall to stay over after a birthday or solstice so they could slip away for a few hours. They weren't really keen on dumping all six on anyone person but sometimes they would send Harry to spend the night with Draco, Cora would stay over at Pansy's, Sera would spend the night with Maia Greengrass who was Daphne's sister, Nemia was close to Cornelia Pucey who was a distant cousin of Lucius', Teddy preferred the company of Gary Pucey and Dennis Prewett while Fili was close Elijah Bones and Sorrell Brown.

They had strawberry chocolate waffles for breakfast because it usually soothed Harry when he was nervous.

Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili were attending a play date at Malfoy Manor with all of their friends.

While Cora and Harry were going be flooed to Number Four like they would every weekday, non-holiday morning until the September they went off to Hogwarts on the train…

XooooooX

Just before they flooed Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili to Malfoy Manor for the morning, Cora took Harry's hand and they took Accalia and Aurelia out for one last run before flooing to their new school.

Remus and Severus returned promptly not wanting to leave Harry alone long enough to miss Severus and cause him to panic.

They walked outside to find their eldest still running with their puppies, luckily Lucius knew about Harry's trauma so as soon as he was gifted the puppy Lucius had told their teacher at Number Four that the puppies would be allowed attend with them as long as they behaved.

Thank Merlin that Lyall and Ceres stayed at Merrivale for the month of August to help train the puppies before going off again. Lyall Lupin hadn't really been very social since the death of his Bonded George Potter but he made an exception for his great-grandchildren and Remus because they were all that was really left of his family. He preferred Remus and his family to his great-grandson Edward Parkinson and his child Pansy and Laurel…

Edward was still almost as narrow-minded now as he was in school despite bonding to Azalea Brown…

They hustled Harry and Cora into the floo to arrive relatively quickly at Number Four.

They were met by Headmistress Honorine Goyle and her sister Assistant Headmistress Celiné Pucey both of whom had taken over the school with Lucius' permission making it more academic.

They taught reading, writing and arithmetic at Number Four as well as Introduction to Magic which included practical and theory on top of various forms of magical art and music.

Their teacher was Halie Edwards, a mate of one Remus' pack, the lycan being a Muggleborn and Remus remembered her and her bonded fondly.

The other students who were ages eight to ten were already in their classes by nine…

"Good morning students." Honorine said in heavily accented English, she was French-born and a graduate of Beauxbatons' Academy of Magic.

"Morning Headmistress." The students with the noted exception of Harry chorused.

"Good morning, this is your teacher Mrs. Hallie Edwards."

"Morning Mrs. Edwards."

Hallie Edwards had copper coloured hair and was a few years behind Remus and Severus; she smiled at her new charges. "Welcome to Malfoy Preschool students, you may call me Miss Hallie. If you'll follow I'll show you our classroom."

Remus recognised all of the students in Harry and Cora's class…

There was Emelia's niece Susan Bones, Andromeda's youngest adopted son Dudley Black-Tonks, Millie Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe, Anthony Goldstein who was one of the Muggleborn scholarship students, the Headmistress' son Greg Goyle, Hermione Granger who like Anthony was one of the Muggleborn scholarship students, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, their Cora, Draco, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, her sister Pavarti Patil, their adopted son Harry, Dean Thomas who was Caradoc Dearborn's son and Alys Longbottom's nephew, Alice Tolipan who was another of the Muggleborn scholarship students and the last one was Blaise Zabini.

Once Harry vanished off with his class, Remus and Severus bid polite goodbyes to the Headmistresses before leaving.

Luckily for Harry, the first year class at Number Four was only half a day…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry had gotten more relaxed about going to school, or so they thought because he stopped fighting them about having to go. Then again he'd been there about a year now…

Severus had agreed when five-year-old Sera broke into his lab again, for the sixth time to be exact, that he would train her.

There was the fact that she wasn't the type to take no for an answer and she was his daughter, her wanting to brew was to be expected.

Even if as a parent he was wary of her using a knife…

Remus would not be pleased it he did, in fact he had forbidden it much to Sera's irritation which was reasonable so Severus acquiesced easily. Much to Sera's annoyance but when she tried whinging at him, he threatened to lock down the lab completely so she couldn't even enter the corridor.

Since it was safer for Severus to let Sera 'help' even if it was a silly as bringing him a certain colour vial or fetching an ingredient from a lower shelf in his cupboard. She did enjoy learning how to handle the specific ingredients if only to hand them for him to prepare. As his daughter, Sera was a sponge for potions and she helped him find all the ingredients with ease. They would lay out the ingredients on Sera's side of the table in order of use, like all of their children Sera could read quite well. If she couldn't read a word, Sera would sound it out or spell it for Severus to tell her how to say it.

Nemia on the other hand preferred to read so she spent much of her free time while Harry and Cora were at school if she wasn't visiting a friend like Cornelia Pucey, Adrian's cousin reading in the library.

Teddy on the other hand was such an active boy that his 'uncle' Ted had bought them a huge Muggle playground to keep him entertained.

Of course Remus had to cast a bunch of safety spells before he was satisfied that even Teddy couldn't hurt himself…

Fili on the other hand wasn't as hyperactive so he preferred to sketch, paint or even read while Teddy was content to run around all over the play equipment.

Remus usually read his Magical Creature or Charms periodicals while he kept an eye on them. He was actually considering writing a new textbook on both subjects, but he wasn't sure whether it should be written for Hogwarts age students or the age of the children at Harry and Nemia's school.

Since it was too dangerous for house elves to Apparate near Severus' lab, all floo calls were to be brought to Remus' attention.

So Lolly appeared with a frown, he was instantly alert.

"What is the matter Lolly?

Their head house elf wrung her hands, "Trouble Master Remus. The little Master be crying and the Schoolmistress be wanting his parents…"

Remus closed his periodicals, rising to his feet. "Send the boys to Malfoy Manor. I believe that Laurel, Ned and Gary are there today. I'll floo to Number Four. If Severus is needed I will call one of you to send Nemia to speak with Severus.

Then Remus headed for the floo in the receiving room.

When he arrived he was escorted to the Headmistress' office where Remus was surprised to find a fuming Draco holding a crying Harry.

Damocles' son, Zacharias that he'd helped his sister and her bonded conceive was sitting there looking bloodied but defiant.

Dudley, Greg and Vince growled at him.

The Headmistress was unfortunately Greg's mother and well Greg didn't look the least bit apologetic.

Then again neither did Dudley or Vince.

Vince's mother and Greg's aunt Alethea looked ashamed and furious but Andromeda soon had Dudley by the either.

"High spirits are one thing but the three of you are all large boys and well-trained. Why in Salazar's name would you be attacking these two?"

It was Draco who spoke up. "They had locked Harry in a toilet cubicle Aunt Annie and had managed to seal his trousers and his pants before pouring buckets of dirty water on his head…"

Remus had wondered what the wet dog like spell was…

Remus felt sick, his little Harry had just been bullied…

He still remembered back when James Sirius had bullied his mate in school, after Harry had been at that nasty orphanage did he really deserve a bully?

Remus knelt down and held out his arms, "Come here son…"

Harry sniffled, "Where's papa?"

"He was in the lab with Sera. I thought I'd see if you were alright before I worried your papa."

Harry's clothes were dry but stained, Remus was going to have Lolly burn them and then order his bullies to replace them.

Remus pet Harry's hair, "Honoria, I know that Dudley, Greg and Vince were wrong to attack Zacharias but didn't he start it?"

Damocles' son glared at him.

The Headmistress sniffed, "Yes…"

"I would suspend all of the boys involved for a few days with the exception of Harry. I will keep him home a while until he feels safe." Remus said quietly.

"Zhat could be arranged." Greg's mother mused.

"Very well then. I will take Draco and Harry come with me."

Andromeda nodded, "While Dudley may have had good motives, you can't be solving all problems with your fists like some kind of barbarian."

Dudley hung his head.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic…" Harry whispered.

Draco bristled and Harry's defenders growled again.

Remus rocked Harry, "Pup you're not pathetic. Don't let anyone tell you that. We don't believe that."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "Picking on someone weaker is pathetic and it's a sign of weakness."

Now it was Zacharias' turned to act furious and insulted.

Remus considered the entire thing settled as he picked Harry up, and held out a hand for Draco, "Come on boys…Andromeda can you see to Cora?"

Draco took his hand and let Remus lead them to the floos in the school's atrium.

Remus sent Draco through to Merrivale first before flooing with Harry.

Once they arrived they found Lolly waiting for them.

"Draco and Harry would like a bubble bath. What scent would you like?"

"Blackberry?" Harry whispered.

"Go with Lolly and have your bath. Give them biscuits and hot milk when they are finished."

Neither boy protested.

Remus checked his watch, he had an hour before Severus and Sera would emerge from the lab.

He turned to floo Narcissa to let her know that Draco was here at Merrivale and why.

She promised to tell Lucius and then Remus swallowed before he trudged down to Severus' lab.

XooooooX

Severus didn't like leaving things to the last minute…

So he and Sera always began cleaning up a half hour before they were expected at lunch. After all, Remus was a stickler for meals and Severus was grateful that he and Andromeda kept him and Harry on a short leash like that.

Severus might like when Remus went all dominant Alpha on him and sometimes spankings were erotic but he preferred not to have to be punished. Because Remus didn't always feel sexual after having to punish him…

Severus already had their potion under a stasis charm and he was clearing his preparation table by sending Sera back their leftover unprepared ingredients to his large walk in closet of a storage cupboard.

He would levitate the dirtied tools with them for Lolly to have cleaned…

His usual ritual was interrupted by a loud authoritive rap on the lab door…

A frown crossed his face as he made sure everything was ready for them to head to lunch.

Severus strode over to the door and opened it to find a seething Remus.

Severus swallowed, "Have I displeased my alpha somehow?"

Remus shook his head, "No. Something happened at school."

Severus flinched, "Not to Harry…"

Remus nodded sharply.

Severus whispered, "What happened?"

"It was Damocles' son, the one he sired for Alisa and Orpah Zacharias. He and his friends thought it was fun to strip Harry of his trousers and pants before locking him in a toilet stall and dumping dirty water on him."

Severus gasped, "Is he alright?"

"He and Draco are going to bathe. I excused them from lunch but ordered them biscuits and hot milk."

Severus knew which biscuits; Lolly had a recipe for very healthy biscuits that had a lot of vitamins and protein due to their being made with whole grain flour, coconut milk, hemp and chia seeds. Likely the milk was hemp and chocolate flavours not that it mattered to the children.

"Will he be alright?" Severus whispered.

He had memories of being mistreated similarly in both his former Muggle school and at Hogwarts.

Sera popped up with a scowl, "What happened to Harry?"

"He had a bad day at school. Draco is here…"

Sera nodded sharply, "Draco will take good care of him…"

Remus had clearly cast a 'fresher charm on himself and switched his clothes before coming to fetch them.

Severus let Remus pull him tight to his side and his bonded levitated his dirtied utensils and directed them into the washbasin down the corridor.

Sera grasped Severus' hand and stayed close to them as they made their way up to the dining room where they met Nemia.

Their baby girl frowned, "Is something the matter? Did something happen to Harry?"

While Sera and Nemia didn't know details, they knew that after Harry's parents died Harry had ended up in a place where he wasn't treated nicely and it made him easily frightened and skittish.

"Harry was bullied at school." Remus admitted quietly.

Nemia pouted, "Why Harry? He's so nice and quiet…"

Severus grumbled, "That's exactly why…"

"He's not alone is he?" Nemia worried, "Where is Cora?"

"Your sister will be home later." Remus assured her, "Harry is upstairs having a bubble bath with Draco."

Nemia nodded, "That's okay then. There's something special about a bubble bath…"

Severus blushed.

Remus playfully growled at him and squeezed his arse through his usual brewing robe.

Severus knew better then to bat away his hand.

They had cold chicken and cucumber sandwiches with fresh fruit as a side.

There was milk for the girls and tea for Remus and Severus.

It was difficult to find alone time when they had three sets of twins about two years apart each…

They ate quietly, then Sera led Nemia away to the library so that their dads could go check on Harry…

They made their way up to Harry's room that he still shared with Cora.

They found Harry curled up on his bottom bunk wearing underwear and shorts. Draco was spooning him from behind.

There was nothing sexual about their behaviour, but there was something about how Draco calmed and soothed Harry that worried Remus.

Severus sat on the edge of Harry's bed and reached out to run his hands through their adopted son's messy black hair, "Harry?"

Harry whispered, "Papa am I in trouble?"

Draco snorted but didn't say anything.

Severus frowned, "Why? Should you be?"

Harry hid his face, "I was asking for it…"

Severus sputtered, "What? You were cornered in the loo, had your trousers and pants taken away before being shoved into a toilet stall where you had dirty water poured on you? How could you ask for it?"

Harry burst into tears, "I knew you'd be mad at me…"

Remus' large but gentle hand joined Severus' to card through Harry's hair, "Oh Harry, we couldn't never believe that…"

"Zacharias said I was just like papa…that I wanted to be bossed around and mistreated…"

Remus growled, "I would never mistreat your papa, he's my mate and I care about him very much. I only push him to take better care of himself…"

Harry whispered, "Why did they say that then?"

"Because they are immature bullies…" Severus hissed.

"I don't want people to think I like being treated like that…" Harry said through tears.

Draco hugged him tighter, "You don't deserve it kitten…you should be treated with respect. Someday when you're ready then some lucky bloke will sweep you off your feet and treat you like a precious treasure."

Remus was not okay with that at all, sure he was suspicious that Harry was bent like they were but he wasn't okay with anyone being sexually involved with Harry. Harry had been mistreated as an infant and he should not have to be put through any sexual reminders of that terrible time.

Harry sniffled, "I just want to be like the other boys…I want to be treated with respect."

Draco kissed his hair, "You do deserve that kitten and I'll do my best to see that you get it…"

Draco's promise soothed Harry and Lolly arrived with Accalia who curled up on the bed with him.

Remus asked Lolly quietly, "Where was she?"

He was slightly ashamed that in his hurry to look after Harry that he'd forgotten the boy's dog.

"Locked in a cupboard at school…" the Head Prince house elf muttered.

Sandwiched between Draco and Accalia, Harry soon drifted off to sleep with both his dads carding their fingers through their hair…

Once they were certain the boys were asleep, they tiptoed out of the bedroom.

When the door to the bedroom that Harry still shared with Cora was shut, Severus fell apart in Remus' arms. Having been abused by his own father and bullied through out school he wanted better for his and Lily's children.

What Harry might have been like if he'd never ended up in that horrible place was useless to speculate. Harry was Harry and just like Remus had spent six years building him up as a person, they had to continue helping Harry.

Remus did his best to comfort Severus even going so far as to take him into a bath to comfort his mate with sensual caresses, snogging and his cock.

Once he'd knotted, Severus relaxed.

Remus put his mate to bed, kissing him gently and then left him to sleep reluctantly.

Severus reached to squeeze his hand, "Make sure that Teddy, Fili and Cora get home safely." Then dropped his hand as exhaustion took him…

XooooooX

Remus was just entering the downstairs corridor when he heard the sounds of their eldest daughter Cora complaining that no one was telling her again, Teddy was clearly bouncing and Fili was ordering him to cool it.

Heading towards the receiving room, Remus found not only Andromeda with Cora but Narcissa with his youngest boys. Lucius, Ted, Marcus and Ayla were there along with Pansy, Laurel, Ariel and Dudley.

Remus frowned, "What brings all of you to Merrivale?"

"I contacted Atlantia," Lucius said gruffly, "it is a Wizarding resort that is part of Blaise's inheritance and is in Greece. While normally I would agree with Andromeda that Dudley's behaviour was quiet wrong, I decided that the family needed to get away. Severus' brothers Xenos and Sancus will meet us there with their families. I managed to receive a few portkeys from Atlantia that will accommodate us all. Where are Draco, Severus and the rest of your children?"

Lucius had never been as close to him as he was to Severus not that Remus was jealous.

Remus sighed, "Draco, Harry and Severus are asleep…I am unsure where Sera and Nemia are but I do hope they aren't in the lab…"

"Dad!" Sera's voice was icy, "I promised papa faithfully that if he taught me potions then I wouldn't go in the lab without him."

Remus shrugged, "Did I say you were in the lab unsupervised? No I did not. Your uncle Lucius has decided to spring an unexpected vacation on us."

"I spoke to Ted and he agreed that the best thing for Harry would to be to get away for a while to clear his head. Normally I would be against them missing school but with five students suspended and three on voluntary leave in their class, Horatia decided that it was best to declare a holiday so they will not be missing lessons."

As much as Remus hated to admit it, Lucius was right. Harry could use the holiday…

He sighed, "Oh very well. If you can wrangle Cora and the boys, I will have Lyall fetched and we'll take a portkey ourselves bringing Harry, Draco and Severus as well as Sera and Nemia."

Lucius seemed satisfied; between himself, Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted they soon had the children surrounding them arranged.

"We'll see you at the resort." Narcissa winked. 

Remus watched them portkey out before ordering the Prince elves to pack for them as well as sending one after Lyall.

To his surprise, Lyall arrived quickly with Ceres at his heels.

His grandfather was scowling, "What's the matter Remus?"

"Harry was bullied at school…" Remus admitted growling.

"Really? Who dared with his army of friends?"

"Damocles' son with Orpah surprisingly."

"It's the Belby blood." Lyall snorted. "Why do you need me?"

"I have two sleeping boys, a sleeping mate, a dog and two girls to get out of Merrivale." Remus grumbled.

"I see, so you need me to take Harry and Draco as well as keep Accalia in line?" Lyall drawled.

Remus nodded sharply, "That's about the size of it."

"Well get along then. I'll worry about Harry, Draco and Accalia. You can focus on Severus, I can't imagine he took this well…"

Lyall was more perceptive then Remus liked but the man came through in a pinch and he was good with Remus and Severus' kids even if his grandfather had largely been an absentee workaholic father and very absent grandfather. At least the man seemed to be making up for lost time by trying to have a relationship with him, Harry and Remus' other kids…

He paused in his musing to tell Nemia and Sera to wait in the receiving room for them.

Then he hurried back upstairs to his own bedchamber to fetch Severus… 

XoooooooX

When Remus arrived back downstairs he found Lyall with both Accalia and Ceres leashed with the loops on his wrists and a sleeping boy with their head lolling on his neck.

Severus was curled up in Remus' arms; his head pillowed on his right shoulder, Remus coughed, "Are we ready?"

Lyall snorted, "I'm sure we are." He must have attached the boys to him with sticking charms because he let go of them to wandlessly summon the portkey and fished his wand out of his side holster.

Sera and Nemia scurried forward to take hold of the portkey.

Remus adjusted his hold so he had a free hand…

Once they were all grasping the portkey, Lyall tapped it with his wand.

They were immediately dragged by the naval from cool autumn Britain to warm Greece.

Narcissa waved them over, "Come on then. How Lucius does it I shall never know." Her face was alit with pride in her Bondmate, "He practically rented out the entire resort…you and Severus have your own bungalow. Marcus will stay with us; Ayla is to stay with Maia, there is another for Sera and Nemia; Cora is going to share with Pansy, Luna and Daphne. I believe that Aria will stay with Sancus and Aurora…"

"I'll look after Teddy, Fili and Laurel…" Lyall offered surprising them.

Teddy clearly would have flung himself at Lyall but seeing Draco and Harry in his arms had the boy checking his leap.

Ariel coughed, "I can look after Dudley, Draco and Harry…"

Ted patted him on the back, "You're an excellent big brother."

Ariel blushed, "Dora and Tonks expect me to look after them…"

Tonks was a Fourth Year and Sam just started at Hogwarts in September…

Somehow it made strange sense that Andromeda had the eldest of their circle's children…

"I'll show your bungalow and then I'll show Nemia ." Narcissa beamed, "Lucius put Marcus down for me. Annie went to show Cora and her friends their bungalow."

Ted drawled, "Ariel and I will show you where Draco and Harry are staying before I escort you to the one you'll share with Teddy, Fili and Laurel…"

Remus felt guilty about letting Harry go but was grateful to find that the bungalow that had been chosen for him was close to the ones that were indicated for each of their children but distant enough that they could be somewhat private…

He slipped into their bungalow and lay Severus down on the bed, before joining him and pulling his mate into his arms. He wouldn't allow his beloved to wake up alone in a strange place.

Remus hoped their impromptu vacation really was what Harry and Severus needed.

They hadn't really had a real vacation with three pairs of twins all roughly two years apart.

Hopefully with all of the adults around and Lucius practically renting out the entire resort it would be alright...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a very strange place and would have been frightened except that he felt Draco's familiar arms around him.

"You awake in there Harry?" came the familiar voice of his 'cousins' Ariel and Dudley.

Harry yawned, "Yes?"

The two youngest Black-Tonks boys popped their head in.

Dudley grinned, "Guess what?"

Draco stirred behind Harry and he asked softly, "What?"

"Our parents decided to take a vacation in the middle of the school year!" Dudley crowed pumping his fist into the air.

Harry shivered despite the warmth, "Where are we?"

"In Greece, I believe mother called it, we're on the isle of Gea Kameni near an active caldera. This isle is considered part of Santorini…" Ariel offered.

By now Draco was awake and grumpy, "Keep it down…why are you in Harry's room anyway?"

Ariel chuckled, "Actually the four of us are sharing a bungalow. Cora is rooming with Pansy, Daphne and Luna while Sera, Nemia, Maia and Ayla are sharing. Your grandfather Lyall said he would look after Teddy, Fili and Laurel. The elves brought your things while you were sleeping. We can dive off our porch but we'll have to climb back up if we do that. We'll be sent dinner and light sleeping potions so that we adjust to the time difference. We can eat in the restaurants and explore Atlantis' ruins while we're here."

Harry was hungry now that Ariel mentioned food and his stomach growling embarrassed him.

Draco poked his side; "I hope the elves heard you in the kitchen…"

They climbed out of bed and followed Ariel and Dudley out to their living room.

It was cool that Ariel was with them instead of an Adult...

XooooooX

Severus and Remus were a bit at loose ends with Ariel looking after Harry; Cora was responsible enough to share a bungalow with Daphne, Pansy and Luna while Lyall had Teddy and Fili in hand.

They went swimming soon after arriving to work up an appetite.

It was no doubt that Lucius would arrange for light sleeping potions to acclimate them to the time difference so they could wake with the sun.

It was only two hours but for children that could be a lot…

They bathed before going in search of their ordered dinner that was Greek fare which was unfamiliar to their palates but not disgustingly so. In fact they seemed to enjoy it especially when they had to lie down to eat.

After they ate Remus dragged Severus to their huge bed, tackling him to it and sucked on his erection while he reached coat his fingers with lube.

Severus closed his eyes moaning as Remus' fingers thrust into his body. "Salazar's wand!"

Lucius or perhaps, Narcissa knew they needed time to themselves and arranged things so that they were childless for a majority of their emergency vacation…

Severus didn't want to come before he had Remus inside him but he couldn't help it…

Remus knew that Severus liked to be tight so he only fucked him until he was loose around three fingers before he pounced, claiming Severus' mouth as he thrust in deep sheathing himself.

Severus moaned, clutching at him. It had been too long since they were this free to allow Remus to claim him.

Okay so they always had sex after a full moon during which time they had the kids elsewhere but it was different because there was no full moon to drive their mating…

Remus managed to come twice before the sleeping potion kicked in.

Severus fell asleep about the same time…

XooooooX

Cora wasn't okay with some jerks picking on her little brother but she thought that rooming with Pansy, Luna and Daphne was awesome.

It was like a sleepover only the adults were in a separate 'house'.

They went swimming because their elves showed up with their suits and when they came back to shower they found dinner waiting for them.

Pansy and Cora were going to be roommates while Luna and Daphne who were cousins were going to share.

They were surprised when sleeping potions kicked in soon after they finished eating…

Cora decided it was because the resort was about two hours ahead of Britain…

So they stumbled into bed sleepy but excited …

XooooooX

Lyall had dropped off Harry and Draco in the bungalow they were planning to let Harry, Draco, Dudley and Ariel stay.

Then he herded Teddy and Fili as well as Laurel into their shared bungalow, he wasn't as close to his great-great grandchildren the descendents of his eldest child with George, their daughter Matilda. Matilda had bonded to Eustace Parkinson whom he always felt was useless, he hadn't spent any time with her descendents until Pansy and Laurel who spent a lot of time with Cora, Teddy and Fili…

He definitely preferred Remus and James' children but he couldn't just pay them attention when Pansy and Laurel had his blood as well…

He let the boys swim for a while before they ate dinner, the more time he spent with Remus' children the more he felt his age but he didn't mind.

He was getting older…

After all, he was already one hundred when Teddy and Fili were born and they were five now…

Lyall had lived to see three generations of his descendents but he doubted he'd live to see a fourth…

He was grateful when the sleeping potions kicked in because he doubted that anything less would get Teddy in bed.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 4

Waking up in Greece was a bit disconcerting for the extended family at first...

It wasn't all that surprising when the boys were all bullied out of bed by Ted to go for a run on the beach.

A healthy body and a healthy mind were something that both Healers Tonks prided themselves on giving all of the children but especially those they called family.

Harry and Draco weren't as used to these dawn runs and they didn't have the stamina that Ariel and Dudley did.

Dudley's tiger Shani, Harry's wolfhound Accalia, Sam's lion Leonides, Ariel's eagle Aurel and Uncle Ted's own Golden Retriever Leo were more eager for the 'run' compared to their humans.

Teddy thought running was great fun but Fili complained almost as much as Draco did...

Harry wasn't as athletic as his Tonks cousins or as active as Fili, he was more shy and bookish like his sister Nemia.

XoooooX

Severus who was a morning person, spotted the boys running knew that himself on the other hand preferred to do his running on full moon nights, the first and the last full moon nights were his.

Sirius had reluctantly been granted the middle night, while Severus would never count Sirius a true friend after their school days since Remus was the only remaining friend from those days that the imbecile had Severus was willing to be generous and prove the more adult of the two.

Besides, he was secretly smug about the fact that unlike Teddy, who never met a person he didn't like; Harry, Cora and his other blood children disliked and distrusted Sirius.

Cora because she'd overheard a fight between them when Severus blamed Sirius for the lack of relationship that the Head of the House of Black had with Harry; it was obvious that even as young as Harry had been, his nephew/son understood that he had been abandoned by Sirius. Sirius had the stronger claim for custody at the time and he gave it up without a true fight which was how Harry ended up being abused by Muggles. Had Sirius fought harder to keep Harry, they might not have to still be trying to help Harry recover from the emotional and mental scars from his traumatic few weeks in Muggle Care.

Sera, Nemia and Fili were perceptive enough to know that Harry didn't trust their 'uncle'; Cora disliked him and as their parents merely tolerated the man.

For all of his adolescent faults, Sirius had like James grown up after he was married and became a father.

It was strange to know that Sirius' daughters Rina, Tani and Cassie were of an age with Severus' Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili. After all Carina was only five months younger than his Sera and Nemia while were just over a year and an half younger than his own Teddy and Fili.

It was stranger to know that Sirius, his schoolboy tormentor was bonded to a distant cousin whom he hadn't even known was a cousin until the trial against Dumbledore all those years ago.

That Dumbledore trial had brought Remus' grandfather Lyall and Severus' cousins Faith Burbage-Johnson, Constance Flitwick, Irma Prince and Charity Black nee Burbage into their lives along with Severus Great-Uncle Aurelius Prince and his wife Hope Burbage.

It was somewhat disconcerting that they'd lost relatives only to have them come out of the woodwork at such a stressful time.

Now that Harry and Cora were at Number Four attending primary school, things were changing a little.

Next September Sera and Nemia would be attending there but in three years Harry and Cora would be at Hogwarts while Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili would all be at Number Four.

Time was going so fast...

Severus just hoped that Harry was more emotionally prepared to go to Hogwarts than he had been Number Four...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 5

In early July the summer before Harry and Coraline were to start at Hogwarts; Severus stared across his desk at Filius Flitwick, his former Charms professor and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as his detested Former Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor Horace Slughorn.

"I refuse." Severus said coldly.

Filius sighed, "Andromeda was asked to take up a position with the St. Mungos' healer academy otherwise I would ask her. You were the best brewer to pass through Hogwarts in at least a generation. Wouldn't it be easier for Harry if you were both on staff? You know that one of my Charms professors has been talking about leaving for the last three years. I was hoping that both you and Remus would take up staff positions…"

"I've been teaching for so long, I'm looking forward to retirement."

"Why don't you go both Damocles?" Severus glowered.

"Because there would be more complaints with the posting and our Potions Master needs to fulfill the double role of Head of Slytherin. Damocles was a Ravenclaw after all." Filius sighed.

Severus did not want this to be an easy sell for them, "I have four other children aside from Harry and Coraline, I won't neglect them for the sake of the school. Our children are my highest priority."

"Aside from the Welcome Feasts and the End of Term feasts, you are welcome to choose what meals you attend. With a growing family, I won't expect you to attend every meal. At present, I only intend for you to teach the lower years. Horace has agreed to stay on as the OWL and NEWT instructor until I hire a second Potions professor or you have an apprentice." Filius shrugged, "Provided you take to job of course…"

Severus had preferred Hogwarts to anyplace else and to return their as a teacher and look after the students the way that he hadn't been would do him some good to prove that not all teachers are oblivious…

Filius was right that it would do Harry some good if he was living at Hogwarts.

Severus shrugged, "If Remus agrees to teach Charms and has no objections to us both teaching, then I'll take up Potions."

Filius looked far more pleased at his agreement than Slughorn did, that was almost worth the 'agreement'.

XoooooX

Remus looked up when Filius walked into the library, "So what did he say?"

Filius smirked, "He was a hard sell but he said if you were in agreement than he would teach."

Remus nodded, "A good answer, you may inform the Board of Governors that the positions are filled. We'll be needing a large staff apartment with at least three bedrooms mind."

"Where would you prefer them to be?" Filius asked curious.

"For Severus' sake, I will say the Dungeons. I think that our kids would prefer it...according to Lyall a majority of them will be sorted there."

With the exception of Nemia the probable Gryffindor and Coraline the prospective Ravenclaw...

Lyall's private opinion was that a majority of their children Harry, Sera and Teddy would be Slytherins while Fili would be their lone Hufflepuff.

For Severus' sake, Remus hoped that Fili wouldn't be...

Not that he had anything against Hufflepuffs, after all Ted and Charity were Hufflepuffs...

Remus hoped that sixish weeks was enough time to prepare to teach...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 6

When the first of September arrived it was a madhouse at Merrivale...

After all, it was the first day that Teddy and Fili would be attending Number Four while Sera and Nemia still had two years left...

Due to their love of learning, Sera and Nemia were ready on time...

Teddy was so enthused that he was dressed sloppily and Cora bullied him into letting her fix his clothes.

Fili on the other hand was bored and yawning, they ate breakfast together as usual but their four youngest were handed school bags by Lolly in the front parlour.

Remus flooed with the children to make sure that they arrived early.

Sera and Nemia were enthusiastically greeted by their friends Addi Martin (Damocles and Corey's adopted daughter), Lisa McCullum (Jayme and Ian's adopted daughter), Cornelia Pucey and Maia Greengrass.

Teddy and Fili were met by Dennis Prewett, Sorrel Brown, Elijah Bones and Trajan Pucey.

Once they were headed off to the student assembly in the drawing room, Remus flooed back to the Manor where he had to help Cora and Severus convince Harry to take the train with his friends.

The last of their things would be moved to Hogwarts this afternoon and they wouldn't return until winter holidays.

XooooooX

The train was due to leave Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at eleven so they flooed there about half-past ten.

Soon after arriving Cora hugged them both before she dragged Harry off, their trunks shrunk and stuffed in their pockets.

They each had a small basket for lunch also in their pockets as well, but Harry was more likely than Cora to eat sweets from the trolley cart...

It seemed so strange that it was them seeing off Harry and Cora rather than Lily and James even if their old friends had been gone so for long...

They planned to wait until the train was leaving before flooing to Hogwarts...

They weren't really surprised when Molly Weasley arrived at ten 'til eleven looking strained.

She bustled four children onto the train while listening to her youngest, a girl (since when did Weasleys have witch offspring?) whinging about where was Harry Potter and why couldn't she meet him.

Keeping Molly and her brood away from Harry had been a challenge, she was one of the few members of the Order that Remus and Severus refused to allow to visit or play with Harry. The reason mostly was that Molly's brood were loud and brash...

They were worried that they would frighten Harry and now they were going to at school with him.

They had no choice but to hope for the best...

XooooooX

Severus and Remus herded their younger four kids into the Great Hall to a table at the foot of the dais that contained the Staff table.

Teddy was so excited and hyper that Sev was contemplating using the Incarcerous to make him keep still. Of course he never would anymore than Remus would allow it...

Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili were soon joined by Sirius and Charity's Tani, Carina and Cassie at their small table.

The older students were filtering in and taking their seats at their House tables; the First Years had yet to appear.

When they did, they were led in by Minerva McGonagall and they were waved at by the little ones as they passed them.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "I'm sure that we are all excited and hungry. When I call your names come over here, sit and put the hat on your head."

The First Years collectively swallowed in nervousness.

McGonagall barked, "Hannah Abbott!"

The hat yelled before it even touched her head, "Hufflepuff!"

The next name called was Dudley's.

Sam and Ariel cat-called out from their tables and so did the professors' kids.

Dudley was smug as he made his way to the stool and like Hannah Abbott, it didn't have to touch his head completely before it declared him a Gryffindor.

Ariel yelled out, "Get over here! My brother's the first Gryffindor!"

Dudley handed Susan the Sorting Hat and winked at her before strutting over the Lions' table

Susan rolled her eyes at him and sat, the hat dithered and then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Teàrlach Bott was called up and Susan handed him the hat.

The boy shyly asked, "Please call me Terry Aunt Minnie."

McGonagall huffed, "Terry Bott then…"

Terry Bott and Amanda Brocklehurst who asked to be called Mandy were Ravenclaws.

Lavender Brown joined Susan and Dudley in Gryffindor.

Millie became the first Slytherin but that wasn't really a surprise because Giselle was a Slytherin as were both of Millie's fathers…

The Corner twins Michael and Stephan were sorted into Ravenclaw like Terry and Mandy were ahead of them.

It wasn't really a surprise when Vince ended up in Slytherin…

Teàrlag Davis who wished to be called Tracy, likewise ended up in Slytherin.

After that was one of Neville's cousins, Fay Dunbar who was sorted into Gryffindor like their parents.

Kevin Entwhistle went to Ravenclaw.

Justin Finch-Fletchley one of the Muggleborn scholarship students at Number Four was sorted into Hufflepuff becoming the second in that House.

The count now was two Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, four Gryffindors and five Ravenclaws.

Seamus jumped when his name was called but Dean gently pushed him towards the Hat.

Seamus surprised them by being claimed as a Gryffindor.

Dudley cheered loudly.

Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw, Greg shocked them all but especially Vince when he was announced as a Gryffindor but Remus saw his determined face and wasn't surprised, Hermione too went to Ravenclaw while Daphne went to Slytherin of course.

Wayne Hopkirk and Megan Jones went to Hufflepuff while Su Li was declared a Ravenclaw.

Neville jumped a bit before he plodded over to place the hat on his head, he seemed to be locked in debate with the hat but he seemed upset when it announced he was a Gryffindor.

Pouting he handed the hat to Cora who was delightedly declared a Ravenclaw; she handed the hat to Iyzebel MacDougal.

So far it seemed that Lyall had fathomed the children's hearts quite well…

Iyzebel and her twin Morag MacDougal were sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

The sort count was now four Hufflepuffs, seven Gryffindor, ten Ravenclaws and three Slytherins…

The first of the Bullies to come up was Ernie who was called by his birth name Eron.

He was sent to Hufflepuff…

Since he lacked any of the usual characteristics, Severus snorted, it was likely because Lady Helga said she would give a home to those who lacked the characteristics prized by each of the Founders…

Harry flinched when Draco was called.

"Draconis Malfoy!"

Ron Weasley sniggered.

Draco was visibly irritated as he made his way to the hat which didn't have to touch his head before calling out that he was a Slytherin.

Draco handed the hat to Leslie Moody who became the sixth Hufflepuff.

"Theodorus Nott."

It appeared that Theo reluctantly left Harry but trusted Blaise to look out for him. It helped that 'Zabini' was likely the last name called.

Theo looked as if he snickered when the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin too, bringing their number up to five as he handed it off to a Glais Ollivander who demanded to be called 'River' of all things.

It was soon six because Pansy was sent there as well, but she seemed smug about that.

Padma Patil was declared a Ravenclaw making her the eleventh while her twin Pavarti became the eighth Gryffindor.

Their Harry flinched when his own name was called.

"Herodotus Potter?" Minerva repeated.

Ron Weasley snorted, "What are you playing at? His name is Harry!"

The Headmaster, Remus' favourite former professor Filius Flitwick frowned, "You are quite the ill-mannered young man Mr. Weasley. His name was added to the book of students at birth and the name recorded therein is Herodotus James Potter, just as yours is listed as Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron turned bright red.

McGonagall snapped, "Sometimes this evening Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped at her tone and tried to make himself smaller, as he wanted to fall through the floor. He pulled the hat over his head so he didn't have to see anything but the inside of the hat.

Finally, the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Severus smirked at that and Remus shook his head, Lyall was right again.

Harry blushed his heart was in Slytherin? Why would that be? He clumsily handed Leanne Runcorn the Sorting hat before he began the long walk across the hall to Slytherin.

There was an undercurrent of whispers revolving around Harry's presence and his sorting...

Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had hoped to have him join them so they wondered why he wasn't among their numbers.

Harry slipped onto the bench beneath the green banner between Draco and Theo.

After Harry there were nine students left.

Harry was dismayed to realise that Zacharias and Ernie sat at the table behind them.

Dean was the last Gryffindor, he and Alice Tolipan brought Gryffindor's numbers up to ten.

Ron Weasley threw a fit when the hat declared him a Hufflepuff rather than a Gryffindor like his brothers the twins were. He was the tenth Hufflepuff and the fourth one sorted there after Harry's Sorting to Slytherin.

Lisa Turpin was the last and final Ravenclaw, but was the twelfth to be sorted into that House.

Elaine Vance and Blaise joined Harry, Theo, Draco, Vince, Millie, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey in Slytherin making them a nice ten as well.

All in all there were forty-two students in their year…

Headmaster Filius clapped his hands for attention, "Now that that is settled, I would like to introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I am Headmaster Philip Gorlois Flitwick and welcome to Hogwarts. I prefer to be called Headmaster Filius. Let me make this completely clear: I do not tolerate bullying of any kind for any reason. The loss of House Points from the train has been deducted and the detentions are going to be upheld. If those students do not attend their detentions properly they will receive more detentions and lose even more points. I expect all of my prefects no matter your House affiliation to protect others from being bullied. There is a list of objects and products banned by Mr. Filch if you are interested in seeing it for there are too many to list. Also the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden because it is unsafe please keep away from it. First and Second Years are not allowed in Hogsmeade, please do not try to sneak there. If you are caught you will be banned for your entire time at Hogwarts. Exceptions have been made from the usual familiars on a case-by-case basis so it is not for debate or discussion."

Headmaster Filius paused, "Also we have three new professors joining us: Professor Severus Prince who is taking over Potions and the Advisorship of Slytherin House now that Horace Slughorn has retired, Professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching half of our Charms classes and Professor Charity Burbage-Black who has graciously agreed to take over Muggle Studies now that Professor Quirrell has agreed to teach Defence. Since their parents will be teaching Professors Lupin and Prince's children as well as Professor Burbage-Black's will be attending a couple of meals a week. Now I have nothing further to add so please enjoy your dinner."

Dinner was far later than any of them were used to so they were starving.

Given Ronald's rudeness, Remus was somehow not surprised to find Ron Weasley had ended up sitting with the likes of Zacharias and Eron.

Salazar's cauldron, Severus fervorently hoped that Weasley wasn't cut out of the same cloth…

Harry did not need or deserve to continue being bullied...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 7

Slytherin all took their seats silently before they started to fill their plates or pass dishes around; they were usually the better behaved table at first glance. This meant that one ought to look deeper; Severus knew this by first-hand experience.

At 7:45, Severus appeared with their class schedules and began to hand them out.

The First Years' first class was potions with Severus, and then they had a free period before double Defence Quirrell and Double Herbology with Pomona.

Half of Harry's Defence class would take place before lunch and the rest would be after lunch...

Harry's hands were no doubt twisting his robes nervously as Slytherin headed back down into the dungeons to find Severus' classroom.

Severus was certain that Harry would remember where it was since he'd come with himself and Remus to help them move into their offices last week.

Remus had a classroom on the first floor as well as an office, so it was up to Severus to make sure that Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili got off to Number Four before they were expected in their classrooms respectively.

Remus might be the stricter disciplinarian in their family but Severus was the one who expected them to do excellent in their studies.

They weren't so much as bribed to do well but if they all did, then the entire family got to go somewhere nice like to their property in France or someplace like that.

XooooooX

Half of the very large classroom was set up for lecture and a sharp jerk of Severus' head sent Harry and Dudley's groups to sit there...

Dudley was sitting between Greg and Vince on one side of the classroom while Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise sat on the other. Millie had taken the last seat in the front row, so that left Neville, Dean and Seamus to sit behind them.

While Pansy, Tracey, Elaine and Daphne chose to sit behind Harry's group...

Severus strode up to the front of the classroom with his bland black brewing robes billowing behind him like great black wings and cleared his throat, "My name is Professor Severus Prince; I am a Potions Master, First Class and the new Potions Professor of Hogwarts."

Then immediately Severus began taking roll, barely catching Harry's eye when he called his name.

"Mr. Black-Tonks what is the difference between Aconite and Monkshood?" Severus asked after putting the list of students in their class aside.

Dudley smirked, "Mother says they are the same plant professor. She gets irritated when they switch names for the ingredient in the same recipe."

Severus' mouth twitched just a little.

"That is an irritant; given your mother's status as a First Class, Potions Mistress I am not surprised that you would have overheard her mention that." Then Severus turned his attention to Theo, "Where would you look for a bezoar if I said to fetch one Mr. Nott?"

Theo snorted, "They are a stone from the stomach of a goat sir. However, if I were to look for one I would search your ingredients cupboard; I doubt a Potions Master of your skill would allow his cupboard to lack anything..."

Theo needed to cure himself of his obvious attempt to flatter, "Also correct, Mr. Potter what potion uses wormwood and Asphodel?"

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a powerful sleeping potion? I remember you got upset with Sera for attempting it last year..."

Severus groaned, "Wormwood and Asphodel are primary ingredients in the Draught of Living Death which is the most powerful sleeping potion seeing as how it nearly mimics death. Who can tell me if there is a counter and what it is called?"

Immediately Draco, Theo and surprisingly Dudley put their hands up.

Severus smirked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's immediate response was to preen, "The Counter Potion to the Draught of Living Death is called the Wiggenweld Potion."

Then a scowl crossed Severus' features, "Why are only those who graduated from Basillius Malfoy's School for Gifted Children taking notes? Do you think I ask questions for my own amusement?"

Harry didn't look up or even giggle, Severus had a habit of asking questions but he didn't like getting snarky dismissive answers like Fili tended to give. He tended to ask thought-provoking questions that didn't require a response...

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus said in a quiet but firm parental voice that had everyone's attention. "All instructions must be followed exactly as written in your text unless you have access to a different receipt otherwise it will be far more disastrous then a mere miscast spell."

Perhaps it was his over ten years as a parent that had honed Severus' gift of keeping a class silent without effort that exceeded his children's teachers at Number Four.

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, a number of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect that a majority of you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. There are some who I can tell may go far in these field while others will be glad to be done with it come their Sixth Year."

So their lecture continued with Harry, Dudley and their friends taking copious notes so not to earn the ire of their Potions professor, Severus...

XooooooX

Coraline and Hermione trooped in along with the rest of their Ravenclaw yearmates and taking over the front of the classroom while leaving the back for the Hufflepuffs.

When the bell rang signifying the start of the class, Severus immediately began taking roll.

Pausing when it came to Coraline's name, "Miss Lupin, I do hope for all our sakes that you take after your mother when it comes to brewing."

Coraline swallowed, "Yes pa...I mean professor..."

Then he paused once again, "Ah Mr. Weasley, your brothers according to Horace have done quite well in this class. Apparently George has a gift for brewing, will you take after them in skill I wonder..."

Hermione peaked over her shoulder to see Ron scowling.

"I have a sister too..." Zacharias snorted.

"Zacharias Smith, the son of my closest rival when it comes to brewing. Sadly, I have little expectation of you doing well in this class." Severus said gruffly.

Severus knew because of Remus' friendship with Damocles that Zacharias was Damocles' son but they preferred his half sisters Deborah, Salma, Addi and Carys, as well as his half brother Thaddeus...

However, Zacharias was nothing like the rest of his family...

After roll was taken, Severus began to speak in that low voice that he used when he was lecturing Sera or Teddy.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus said in a quiet but firm parental voice that had everyone's attention. "All instructions must be followed exactly as written in your text unless you have access to a different receipt otherwise it will be far more disastrous then a mere miscast spell."

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, a number of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect that a majority of you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. There are perhaps a few of you that may go far in these field while others will be glad to be done with it come their Sixth Year."

Coraline and her friends were studiously were taking notes, like the good Ravenclaws that they were when her papa stopped talking.

Coraline frowned looking up just in time for him to snap.

"I see that you three wish to increase your House's negative points." Severus glowered at three brats in the last row.

All of the students spun around to glare at Ron, Zach and Ernie...

"Since you three need to focus on potions I will expect you to report to this classroom at 6 tonight." Severus' expression darkened, "You will be cleaning up after my son Teddy's Potions lesson."

Coraline snorted, she knew of course that Teddy had no patience and usually resorted to tossing random ingredients into a cauldron despite both Sera and Severus' lectures and warnings.

Hermione and Coraline glanced around and realised that they'd totally been oblivious to Ron, Zach and Ernie's had been throwing scraps of parchment at them...

This time Severus had witnessed Zacharias and Ernie's bullying for himself...

Once they were 'caught' and sentenced to detention Zach, Ron and Ernie had settled back in affronted silence.

Which wasn't that much of a surprise, to Severus' knowledge Zach and Ernie had never felt the slightest bit of guilt when it came to bullying; it seemed that Ron was cut out of the same cloth.

What a sad turn of events...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 8

With the exception of Quirrell's garlicky weirdness; taunting from Ron, Zach and Ernie as well as trying to keep the likes of Marcus Flint and his gang of ruffians from tormenting the younger students, things were starting to fall into a routine…

Remus was surprised when Severus' cousin and Adrian Pucey's Aunt Irma Prince-Shackleton burst into his classroom and demanded to speak with Marcus Flint.

Percy, one of the Weasleys and the Fifth Year Boys' Prefect as well as his seatmate Oliver Wood seemed curious…

Normally Remus didn't teach the upper years but he was asked to fill in for the current professor who had a family emergency. It was only fair since his fellow Charms professor took his classes when Filius couldn't near the full moon.

Remus sighed, "Oh very well, Mr. Higgs can give Flint a copy of his notes."

Slytherin's Quidditch captain packed up his things and slipped out of the classroom, squeezing past Hogwarts' Librarian.

Just before the door shut, Remus was almost certain that he'd smelled Harry…

He shook his head at the disagreeable thought…

Harry was supposed to be in a Flying lesson despite it being unneeded.

Nearly every student had already had such lessons whether they were privately tutored or sent to Wizarding primary school…

XooooooX

Severus was irritated when Lucius appeared in his office during his grading time.

"Irma flooed me." Lucius said smugly.

"So?" Severus deadpanned.

"Much to Lady Augusta's irritation and Filius' reluctant acquiesce, I've managed to find a Seeker that apparently rivals Cissy's cousin Regulus." Lucius smirked.

Irma coughed and then glared.

"Alright Irma found him first but after viewing her pensieve memory, it was voted that he be allowed to fly." Lucius continued.

To Severus' surprise it was Harry who peaked out from behind his old friend.

"I'm sorry papa…" his nephew/adopted son whispered.

"We'll discuss this over dinner. Lucius, Irma and I are going to have an adult discussion. You may send an elf for your books and start your homework in the apartment."

Once Harry was out of the office, Severus cast a handful of privacy spells to keep Harry from hearing about his reaction to this news.

"First years aren't allowed to fly!" Severus hissed.

"After being trounced by the likes of Bill and Charlie Weasley for Seven Years don't you think it's about time that Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup?" Lucius drawled.

Severus glowered, "I wasn't even here for that nonsense and you know I dislike Quidditch!"

"Because you're scared of heights and it's a violent game." Lucius snorted.

Irma shrugged, "If the Flying Lessons were cancelled this wouldn't eve be an issue."

Severus glared, "That's not my fault, I voted that they were not longer needed remember Lucius? I won't have Harry being treated as if he's exempt from the rules because Remus and I are teachers! I'm Head of Slytherin and his guardian, shouldn't I get a say in this?"

Lucius frowned, "I thought that you would be proud of him."

Severus blinked, "For what?"

Lucius smirked, "Granted he bent a rule but he surprised everyone when he stood up for someone else."

"He did? Who? What happened?" Severus stammered.

"It was Old O'Shanesey's grandson Seamus, Ron stole his puppy Niall I think it was and dropped about fifty feet from the ground. How he caught a falling Wolfhound puppy was so miraculous that his being allowed to fly was begrudgingly unanimous despite his age. Even Crouch agreed…" Lucius shrugged.

How in Salazar's name could Harry catch a puppy falling from that height?Harry

Severus could feel a headache coming on…

Salazar's cauldron, how was he going to explain this to Remus?

XooooooX

Since one had to pass through the office to reach his apartment, Severus was still at his desk when Remus wandered in whistling.

Remus paused mid-whistle, "What is the matter?"

Severus blinked up at him, "I don't know whether to be proud, furious or annoyed!"

Remus sat on the edge of his mate's desk, "Explain it to me."

Severus proceeded to explain what apparently happened during Harry's unneeded Flying Lesson as well as the political manoeuvring by his cousin Irma.

Remus crossed his arms "So that's why I thought I smelled Harry when Irma came to fetch Flint."

"They shouldn't have had all of those students with one instructor. Really…" Severus grumbled.

"There was supposed to be an assistant, what happened?" Remus frowned.

"Apparently, Ronald, Zacharias and Macmillan decided to crash the Gryffindor-Slytherin Flying Lesson. They started bullying Seamus after Neville was injured. Instead of sending Neville with another student like we would, Hooch decided to take him herself. I hope she gets in trouble for that." Severus fumed. "Harry is far too young to do this!"

"Can't we find some way to get around it?"

Severus shook his head, "Filius agreed as did the Board of Governors. We're stuck…"

"Fine but he'll be looked after right?" Remus scowled.

"I am sure that Brecc and Adrian will do that, it is likely that his friends will as well."

Remus groaned, "If the stories I've heard about the Weasley twins are true, Harry could end up hurt…"

Severus hid his face in his hands, "I heard they are worse than Sirius…"

Remus flinched, "Merlin…we have to find a way to get Harry off the team.."

Severus hoped they did, he was sure that he couldn't handle watching Harry fly…

Fate really seemed to have it in for Harry…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title comes from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 9

The First Quidditch match arrived far sooner than Severus was ready for.

Cora hadn't understood exactly why Harry was allowed on the team any more than anyone else.

From his own seat at the staff table, his nephew/adopted son looked so nervous.

Draco's attempts to calm him didn't seem to be working.

"He'll be fine…" Remus murmured in his ear.

Severus glared at him, how could he say that? Seeker was the most dangerous position, everyone knew that…

Remus sighed, "I've watched him fly, he's good. Despite needing glasses, he has excellent skills."

Severus decided to ignore him, hang the punishment. He didn't like this but he'd been run roughshod over…

XooooooX

Severus' hands twisted into his robes as he watched the match nervously.

Remus sighed he'd done everything he could to try to reassure Severus yet his mate insisted on worrying.

His ears twitched when he heard Cora yell, "HARRY!"

Draco's frightened gasp wasn't far behind.

Remus' eyes snapped higher to find Harry's broom thrashing wildly, a bit like a mad horse.

He growled, tugging on Severus' sleeve.

Severus followed his gaze and hissed.

"You're both rather slow…" Narcissa muttered, gesturing at her elder sister.

Andromeda's mouth was moving silently, her eyes narrowed as she focused on Harry.

It was hard to hear Harry over the crowd but it was surprising when Gryffindor's Beaters the Weasley twins began circling beneath him.

One twin was beating off the Bludgers and calling for Slytherin's Beaters to help him while the other twin seemed to be spotting Harry.

Every time that twin got close to Harry's broom, it rose higher and began bucking more violently.

Marcus had finally noticed and was yelling for a time out.

Angelina the Chaser with a massive amount of braids stole two points while Miles Bletchley, Slytherin's Keeper was distracted.

The clearly jinxed broom gave one more violent thrash leaving Harry hanging by what seemed to Remus, one finger before it stilled.

Harry warily wrapped a single hand on the broom, waited and then grasped it with his other hand.

Severus clutched at Remus, watching with baited breath as their adopted son pulled himself up gingerly onto his broom.

Harry slowly flew down to the ground, rolling off his broom to land on his hands and knees trembling like a leaf.

Draco and Cora were already running for the pitch, their worried friends at their heels.

Severus sagged, "He's safe…"

Narcissa coughed delicately into her hand, "With Annie here, of course he would be. He's family."

Andromeda was already stalking her way onto the pitch.

Severus was in no shape having filled his pessimistic but clearly over-dramatic mind with all sorts of possible bad outcomes from having Harry on Slytherin's Quidditch team so young. He reluctantly left his mate with Narcissa to watch over him while Remus hurried after Andromeda.

Not that Remus could entirely blame him, Voldemort's body had never been found. Severus and Lucius were adamant that unless they saw a body, they would believe he was alive.

Remus was wary of danger coming from another front.

It wasn't widely circulated but Albus Dumbledore had disappeared from that room above the Hogshead pub before he could be arrested on Ministry charges.

The man was practically penniless, following the suits from both Severus and Sirius in a rare moment of agreement as well as being publicly humiliated in the press by Rita Skeeter who made her name with the story and being the first fired seated Headmaster in eons.

Even as horrid as Ophiuchus was, he may have hated students but he did insist on Hogwarts hiring the best possible instructors and ensure that they had the best curriculum possible.

Filius had always been fair, for a small man he was quite fast and he arrived almost simultaneously with Andromeda, Draco and Cora.

Remus wasn't far behind, arriving about the same time as the rest of Harry and Cora's friend.

Harry was trembling, with Draco and Cora holding his hands to calm him.

Dudley and Greg were flexing their fists and glowering at the crowd in the stands.

Hermione biting her lip and wringing her hands ever so slightly.

Andromeda snapped, "He shows no little effect from the experience aside from his fear." She held out a potions vial, "Here. If you take this, you can return to the air and show them just why you're on the team."

Harry swallowed the potion and then closed his eyes to take deep breaths to calm himself.

When he went to reach for his broom, Remus held up a hand, "No. You aren't getting on it until Andromeda, Sirius and I have examined it to be sure that it is safe."

Draco snapped his fingers and his elf Dobby appeared.

"How might Dobby be serving Master Draco sir?"

Draco smirked, "Let's show them why you don't attack a Slytherin, Dobby bring Harry my broom."

Harry tried to protest.

Remus chuckled, "Thank you Draco, don't worry Harry. It's just until we determine if your broom is safe."

Harry blushed, "Okay then."

The Flying Instructor Hooch, whom Remus was privately upset with for leaving her class without supervision, approached.

"Is everything alright now Andromeda?" Hooch frowned.

"Yes. Harry should be able to return to the match." Andromeda sniffed. 

Hermione pipped up, "Should Gryffindor's last points count? They were scored while Captain Flint was trying call a halt to the match."

Hooch swallowed.

Remus glowered at Minerva who was the last to come down to check on Harry, "Surely the right and proper thing would be to strike those points."

Minerva scowled, "Oh fine, the score will revert to what it was prior to Flint calling for a timeout."

"Will Potter,"

"Be alright,"

"Now? We,"

"Tried to,"

"Get close,"

"But it went,"

"Even more,"

"Crazy when we,"

"Got close."

Cora hugged the Weasley Beater twins, "Thank you, thank you for trying to help my twin! He's not even in your house."

"I'm George, I'd hope that someone would do the same for us if we found ourselves in a wee spot of trouble." One of the Beaters coughed.

The players took off and the match resumed with Remus shooing the children back into the stands before asking Andromeda in a hushed tone, "Dark Magic?"

Andromeda nodded, "The Darkest. Harry will never be getting this broom back. Woe betides to anyone if I recognise their magical signature."

Remus flinched as he headed back to the stands to rejoin Narcissa and Severus.

If Andromeda wasn't going to let Harry have that broom well, then they'd have to see about properly replacing it.

They watched the match from the stands with a sense of unease after that 'narrow' escaped.

Severus bolted to his feet when Harry flew straight towards the ground once more in a dizzying speed.

Harry somersaulted off Draco's broom and landed on his knees coughing.

Then a glint of gold settled on the grass before him and shakily Harry stood and held up the Snitch in triumph.

Slytherin had won, fairly too but they had won.

Slytherin as well as Harry's friends regardless of House affiliation cheered loudly.

Flint flew down joined by the other Chasers Adrian Pucey and Brecc Montague to lift Harry in the air and lead a chant.

"Potter! Potter!"

Minerva's face was pinched in annoyance.

Filius was clearly trying not to cheer and doing a bad job of it.

It was quite hilarious to see the Librarian Irma Prince actively cheering, she wasn't known for her enthusiasm when it came to school functions.

Severus was still trembling from Harry's 'two' narrow escapes; first his broom trying to kill him and now nearly choking on a Snitch.

Once they reached the floor of the Pitch and Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's Quidditch robe he wouldn't let go.

XooooooX

Only propriety had Severus allowing Harry to join Slytherin for a private celebration that wasn't so private with much of his yearmates joining in the celebration.

However, when Harry fell asleep due to the excitement Remus was a bit puzzled when Severus scooped their adopted son up and instead of carrying him up to his dormitory carried the boy to their apartment instead.

Harry was dressed for bed with a switching charm as was Severus before his mate curled up with their oldest boy like he was much younger and had a nightmare.

Remus wasn't in the mood to argue but he didn't see this reaction as healthy for either of them even if Harry's first Quidditch match was traumatic for all of them.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title comes from the meaning of Asters which is Patience…

* * *

Chapter 10

Severus' arms were like chains on Harry; Remus woke up early and was a bit annoyed that Severus wasn't cuddled up to him.

"Papa let go!"

"No!"

Remus groaned, "Let the kid go, he probably has to go to the loo."

"But…" Severus grumbled.

"He's eleven, not a baby."

"He,"

"Severus…" Remus growled.

"Fine…" Severus pouted.

Harry wiggled out and scurried off to the bathroom.

"He's going back to the Slytherin dormitories tonight." Remus said firmly.

"No. I can protect him better here." Severus said crossing his arms.

"Severus, I didn't say that was negotiable. You can't coddle him. We already decided that."

"That was _before_ someone tried to kill him with Dark Magic."

"Really? What about the night Lily and James died then?" Remus retorted.

"You do not get to use Lily like that, she was," Severus bit his tongue.

"Your first ever friend,"

"And my sister damn it. Granted I didn't know when she was alive but Harry's my blood too."

"You can't protect him like this; you'll destroy everything we've done so far." Remus said firmly.

"Hogwarts is _supposed_ to be the safest place after Gringotts and look what happened! I am starting to think that Harry would be safer at Merrivale." Severus said stubbornly.

"I don't want to go home papa." Harry whispered. "I want to go back to the dungeons. I'm supposed to sleep there…" 

"Don't you think you'd be safer with me?" Severus frowned.

"Severus!" Remus growled.

They had done everything they could to increase Harry's confidence and courage so he could be where he couldn't see Severus and still believe he was safe.

Remus didn't want all of that undone because Severus wanted to coddle Harry…

"What?" Severus hissed.

"Your reaction isn't healthy! Ted would be furious with you, wanting to protect Harry is fine but we can't hide him away to do it." Remus glowered.

"Can I go back to the dungeons now?" Harry asked quietly.

"No."

"Yes," Remus nodded, "you may. Just stay close to Theo and Draco."

"Thanks dad…" Harry showed them a weak smile before slipping away.

"Remus how can you just let him go like that? Who knows who might attack him?" Severus hissed.

"The castle has stronger protections than the grounds. The dungeons were likely warded by the founders themselves, if not by Slytherin alone. He would be far safer there. Merrivale is fine for holidays but he needs to mingle with his peers, he has to learn to be strong himself. I don't want to let him go either but eventually he will leave the den and he must be strong enough to survive where I can't protect him." Remus said sternly. "If you're that worried we can have our house elves watch him in shifts."

"I don't agree." Severus fumed.

"You maybe Lord Prince and I, your consort but you agreed to my dominance. I won't let you destroy Harry's recovery by coddling him."

"Fine!" Severus dressed via charms and stormed off.

Remus was content to let him leave as long as he didn't interfere with Harry…

XooooooX

Severus had taken to ignoring Remus and refusing to attend meals in the Great Hall.

Any spare moment, he spent in a potions lab.

To Remus' slight annoyance, Severus' defiance was growing worse and while he doubted Severus had broken the rules completely, it was clear that he was bending or at least skirting them.

He would have to take him to task soon if Severus didn't make the choice himself.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys Teddy and Fili are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title comes from the meaning of Asters which is Patience and I realized I accidentally skipped the troll so I wrote it back in later than it usually occurs in canon...

* * *

Chapter 11

Bullying Severus into eating properly was difficult but thankfully he was only responsible for half of the Potions classes.

The most Remus had done was to re-enforce the meals and to take away Severus' timeturner, he had been over using it and after seeing the first effects of being stretched Remus had enough.

Insisting that he attend meals in the Great Hall where he could see Harry as well as other rescues that Severus did worry about even if Harry was first in his mate's heart.

It was the feast to celebrate the last day of term, many would be riding the train home for winter holidays right after breakfast.

Remus was on edge when the Defence Professor stumbled in the Great Hall, looking as if he'd been attacked.

"Troll in the dungeons. Thought you should know…"

Then the garlic stinking wizard seemed to fall to the floor.

The students began to scream.

"We're locking down the Great Hall! I'm leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge." Filius said as he leapt off the Head Table almost flying towards the door. "Professors with me!"

Remus had sensed something up with Quirrell from the first day of term…

A glance at Severus showed that he thought there was something odd about this…

They slowed down so that they weren't following the other professors and slipped into a shadowed alcove.

To their surprise, they saw Quirrell crawl out of the Great Hall just before the Great Hall was sealed. Then the strange wizard tore up the main staircase…

Severus and Remus scowled casting spells to hid both themselves sight and sound as well as their magic.

Neither noticed their two eldest congregating with their friends as they followed Quirrell.

Quirrell's weirdness was as unfathomable as ever…

He began pacing a vaguely familiar stretch of the Seventh Floor Corridor.

It wasn't until a door appeared that Remus remembered it, this was the Room of Requirement…

From inside the room they heard a growl and then Quirrell ran out looking more terrified this time.

Severus in a display of Gryffindorish rashness, hurried forward to look into the open doorway to see what frightened Quirrell.

Before Remus reached Severus his mate cried out in pain.

Remus grabbed Severus as he fell backwards, in the Room of Requirement was a Cerberus and one of its maws was dripping blood.

Severus was bleeding.

Remus cast a stunning spell at the monstrous canine before slamming the door to the dreary room that Quirrell conjured up.

Remus portkeyed the two of them to their dungeon apartment and sent a Prince elf after Andromeda.

He lay Severus in front of the hearth tearing the leg of his ruined trousers while calling for water to wash the bleeding gash.

It didn't take long for Andromeda to arrive.

She muttered darkly under her breath before shoving Remus aside to tend the wound.

Severus was charmed into sleep; Remus was grateful for that. He hated to see his mate suffer…

Andromeda rose, wiping her brow and scowled, "What was that about? It's not a full moon and I know that your dogs don't bite."

Remus doubted that Harry's Acalia wouldn't be capable of it if Harry were in danger but didn't argue.

He grumbled, "A troll got into the castle somehow. One of the professors used it as a diversion to attempt to enter the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, he encountered a Cerberus and fled. Severus was rash in his interest as to what frightened the pungent professor and ended up being bitten. Will he be alright?"

"I believe so. He should sleep until morning…" Andromeda said stiffly. "He was bitten into the muscle; I've done what I can to seal the wound but he'll need to stay off it for a week to ensure it heals properly. After that I will assign exercises to restrengthen that leg."

A Hogwarts elf appeared.

"Headmaster be coming with Young Masters and Mistresses."

Remus had a Prince elf put Severus to bed before he went to meet his children at the door to their apartment.

Fili was bored, Teddy pouting, Nemia frightened and Sera annoyed but it was Cora and Harry's unease that worried Remus.

"Alright what happened?" Remus frowned.

"Apparently Harry and Cora along with five others," Filius began.

"I can imagine which five." Remus scowled.

Filius nodded as if agreeing, "they were worried about a Hufflepuff, Sally Smith. Apparently, they were worried about her because she wasn't in the great hall and no one had seen her since Herbology. The seven of them apprehended Zacharias Smith, Ron Weasley and Ernie Macmillan trying to lock our troll in the girls' bathroom.

"They locked Sally in with it!" Harry protested.

"Mr. Black-Tonks and Mr. Goyle distracted the three Hufflepuff boys in a brawl leaving the other five to rescue Miss Smith. Mr. Nott rescued Miss Smith while the rest of them attempted to distract the troll. By the time Hogwarts informed me of the damage to the bathroom and we arrived, the troll was unconscious and Miss Smith rescued. Young Zacharias was actually displeased that Miss Smith was only frightened…" Filius sighed.

"I suppose they've all earned detentions?" Remus frowned.

"While Miss Smith was unharmed due to their efforts, the fight between the boys will have to be discussed tomorrow with their parents. It came out that Miss Smith was there because Ronald was being cruel in Herbology. You know how I feel about bullying, the three Hufflepuff boys will receive stricter detentions you can count on it. Given that these two are yours I will let you punish them as you see fit. Their hearts were in the right place even if they had to disobey. I wish that they had alerted us to Miss Smith being outside the Great Hall instead." Filius said as he pushed Cora and Harry inside the apartment.

"Where is Sally?" Remus asked.

"In the capable hands of her elder sister Deborah. Her brother, Macmillan and Ronald were sent straight home by house elf. We'll discuss the situation further in the morning after the students leave. We have to discern how the troll got in…"

Remus bid Filius goodnight and sent all six of his children to get ready for bed.

Harry could kip in Teddy's bed and Cora would likely share with Nemia since Fili and Sera weren't keen on sharing.

Remus would deal with this in the morning after talking to Severus, first he needed to ensure that the kids got ready for bed properly.

He had thought that Harry and Cora's first year would be uneventful because Harry lacked James' curiosity and Cora was more rule-conscious than Lily. It appeared that Fate had different plans…

XooooooX

Severus woke up with a deep ache in his leg, and he groaned.

Remus was awake and fussing, "Are you alright? Do you need a pain potion?"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Andromeda…" Severus said throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You were bit by a Cerberus, she put you to sleep to better treat your wound. You're to stay off it for a week because the bite was deep and tore through your muscle. After that she'll assign exercises to strength it. You weren't the only one to have an adventure last night. Harry was talked into finding Sally Smith probably by Dudley, they ended up finding Zacharias, Ernie Macmillan and Ron Weasley locking her in with the troll. Cora and Harry are fine. Filius escorted all six of our children after ensuring that Harry and Cora were unharmed. You were already in bed. Because they had good intentions but failed to inform a staff member about Sally being out of the Great Hall, Filius asked us to handle their punishment."

"Cora can handle Fili and Teddy's potions lessons and Harry can clean up afterwards until the start of term." Severus muttered darkly.

"Do you want Harry and Cora to ride the train or floo home with us?"

"Floo."

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements. You will eat breakfast here and take a pain potion. I will be checking with Lolly. I'll be sending the kids in after they have breakfast."

This was the last straw in Severus' opinion. A troll gets into Hogwarts and Harry ends up having to face it only a month after Harry's broom nearly killed him. There was no way that Harry was going to return after Winter Holidays. Severus had every intention of convincing Remus to keep the entire family out of Hogwarts….

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Silver Asters

Pairing: snupin, LuciusxNarcissa, AndromedaxTed, various implied relationships

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: A little more than four years after Severus and Remus' boys are born, comes their next challenge: School…

A/n: The title come from the meaning of Asters, Patience…

For Staar who wanted sequels to A Godfather's Duty...

* * *

Chapter 12

They let Harry and Cora go about their usual holiday habits, with the exception of insisting that they finish their more difficult holiday homework after returning home. As well as Cora teaching Teddy brewing and Harry scrubbing the cauldrons. Since it was a lesson every three days, it was only perhaps two cauldrons on average a week.

It wasn't until three days before solstice that they let the first real punishment fall.

Harry and Cora were required to stay inside with Severus scrubbing cauldrons that were left from his last-minute orders from St. Mungos. Cora had overseen a potion lessons for her younger siblings and Harry had scrubbed the cauldrons but this was the first punishment that they were going to be truly upset about.

Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili were allowed to go with Remus and Severus to choose a tree.

It was the first time that Harry and Cora weren't allowed to go with them to choose the tree.

Even when they celebrated their first solstice, they had taken them to pick the tree, even if they were too young to remember.

It was too late to write lines and while their hearts had been in right place, they put themselves and others in danger.

Severus still had yet to broach the idea of keeping the children at Merrivale, while Remus and only Remus returned to Hogwarts.

Severus could have chosen to use his timeturner to teach their children as well as his students but he didn't want to stretch himself. It didn't help that Remus still hadn't given his back.

It may have been twenty years since he was a First Year but he was in his own way, sulking.

Sera tugged on his hand, "Papa, Teddy asked you a question?"

"He did?" Severus frowned.

Remus gave him a penetrating look that said 'we'll talk about this later', "He asked if you liked his tree."

Severus turned his attention to the tree his Metamorphmagus son was indicating impatiently. "Yes, it is a fine tree. Your dad will have to shrink it…"

Fili snorted.

Every year they picked a very large tree that had to be shrunk to fit in their drawing room. It kept the younger trees from being cut down too soon and Merrivale did have a bit of forest even if it was in Dartmouth. His ancestors must have anticipated generations of children wanting Yule trees to celebrate solstice.

Severus cut down the tree while Remus used his charms to shrink it just enough so their star fit between the tree top and the drawing room ceiling as well as levitating it back.

Their girls Nemia and Sera had grown too independent to climb all over them but Teddy hadn't. Fili occasionally wanted to be carried but usually only when he was tired.

The star tree topper was a relic from Remus' childhood, his mother had been a Muggle and had died when he was in Hogwarts.

Having grown up with Mrs. Evans' angel, it wasn't odd to have a tree topper. They were raised Halfbloods and well, this tiny concession was understandable.

They returned to the house, stripped out of their winter outerwear before Remus conducted the tree into the drawing room.

They found hot drinks like chocolate, coffee, tea and cider waiting for them along with biscuits as usual.

XooooooX

Remus glanced at Severus, before he set about to shrink their tree a little bit more and set it in the self-locking/stabilizing charmed stand. "You should go fetch Cora and Harry, they've been punished enough. They can help decorate the tree."

It might have been a bit too harsh to not let them help choose their family tree but Remus wanted to try to ensure that they were never so reckless again.

They were a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin; Cora should 'know better' and Harry should 'want to preserve his own skin' to quote stereotypes.

If Dudley and Greg wanted to be reckless and rush off to promote their version of justice, fine. They just should leave Harry and Cora out of it. Even if Harry protecting another student proved somewhat that he was growing beyond the effects of his trauma at the hands of those nasty muggles.

Cora was sulking and Harry wilted when they appeared to help decorate the Family tree.

Severus looked like his spine had turned to stone, he was so stiff.

Remus worried that he was not dealing with the emotional blows that they had suffered this year.

Perhaps, he needed to see Ted over the holidays just as much as Harry did…

Teddy and Nemia were far more into decorating their tree then Fili and Sera were, Teddy was bouncing like a jackrabbit again while Nemia was vibrating with quiet excitement as usual.

Fili acted put out about being pulled away from his art for this while Sera acted as if she'd rather be brewing. But even they had excitement in their eyes, like Severus they seemed to have acquired his issue with being honest with their emotions.

Remus watched Nemia hurried over to grab Cora and Harry's hands, pulling them towards the tree.

The ornaments were a mixture of the Lupins, the Howells, the Evans and the Princes as well as a few they had received over the years as gifts or the children made.

Remus remembered making clothespin reindeer because St. Nicolas in **The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe** had reindeer, then there the Christmas balls that they made using fabric scraps from his mother's quilting that were pressed into odd shapes with a popsicle stick before being painted over with glue that had glitter mixed in, paper birds made from his hand prints, the paper snowflakes she cut out, garlands of popcorn and cranberries. He'd taught his kids, all of them to make some of these to go with the ornaments that he and Sev had from their childhoods.

Instead of electric lights or real candles, Remus used the same fairy lights charm that Filius had used on the Hogwarts solstice trees.

The fancy glass ornaments that everyone had, were charmed unbreakable and placed near the top of the tree so they would be out of reach of small hands.

Even Teddy had learned by now not to try to climb the tree, when all else failed they called in Dora who used her Metamorphmagus magic to put him in a warded square that functioned as a timeout stool in his corner. It of course had to be recast once in a while because it was linked to a muggle kitchen timer and interaction with non-Metamorph magic users who set the timer usually degraded the ward.

Remus absently used his wand to place the glass balls on the tree with sticking charms of course, he had over eleven years of parenting under his belt thanks to his blood adoption of Cora.

"Dad!" Teddy said abruptly.

Remus chuckled, "Yes Teddy."

"It's Star time!"

"I see…" Remus mused, the star came just before the fairy lights after all. "So, whose turn it is this year?"

Before they had played stone, knife and parchment to decide but now that they were all in school the qualification changed. In August, they had declared that since all of them would be in school that whoever had the highest marks would be picked.

"Oh…" Teddy sulked.

"It's between Cora and I." Sera said smugly.

Of course, it was…

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to decide how to determine who has the honour."

Cora sighed, "As childish as it is, we'll have to play for it."

Sera worried her lip with her teeth in concentration and held her hand behind her back.

"Alright, one. Two. Three. Go!" Remus said chuckling.

Their two elder girl twins had determined looked that clearly were learned from Severus.

Harry cheered on Cora, while Nemia backed her own twin. Fili was sulking because his marks weren't high enough in comparison while Teddy bounced his support with his glances from one to the other.

Remus expected Cora to win but surprised when Sera pumped her fist, "Stone smashes knife, I win!"

Cora hugged her, "I thought I would out think you but you proved me wrong, go on. You worked hard."

Remus held out his arms and Sera leapt into them before he levitated her up with the star from Teddy.

Sera methodically glanced at the tree trying to determine the best placement before setting the family heirloom down gently. Grinning to herself, Sera called down, "I'm ready to come down now."

Like Severus, Sera wasn't that fond of heights but she had worked hard to earn the right to place the star.

The children returned to their refreshment while Remus cast the Fairy lights to make the tree glow, satisfied he turned back to Severus only to note that his mate was once more lost in thought.

He sighed, he was definitely going to need to have Ted arrange a session with Severus when he came to see Harry.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
